Marry You
by peachpeach
Summary: [a VKook/TaeKook Fanfiction - BL] "Kau mungkin tak sempurna, namun bersama kita akan melewatinya. Jadi, jangan pernah ragu untuk menggenggam tanganku. Karena aku takkan pernah pergi dari sisimu." -Kim Taehyung. [a Spin Off Story from Love Letter ; special featuring with glowrie.]
1. Get-to-Know You

**Awal musim semi, 2017.**

" _Eomma_!" Nyonya Jeon nyaris menjatuhkan cangkir tehnya ketika mendengar Jungkook berteriak, lalu disusul suara berisik _adeul_ nya yang terburu-buru menuruni tangga. Wanita dalam balutan _hanbeok_ itu berdecak gemas saat Jungkook berdiri di depannya dengan wajah berantakan.

"Lihat suratku tidak? Suratku hilang dari atas meja!" Jungkook merengek dengan suara meninggi beberapa oktaf dan binar cemerlangnya berkaca-kaca. Siap menangis jika Ibunya juga tidak tahu kemana hilangnya surat yang semalam ia tulis untuk Taehyung.

"Surat apa sih? _Eomma_ tidak tahu. Lagipula, kenapa sekarang belum mandi _huh_? Pemberkatannya pukul sepuluh, _Kookie_." Hidung bangir Jungkook dicubit gemas oleh sang Ibu dan Jungkook hanya bisa mengerang protes sembari menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan sebal. "Cepat mandi, suratnya bisa dipikirkan nanti. _Appa_ menelepon barusan, katanya Taehyung gelisah sekali di ruang ganti."

Jungkook mengerjap pelan, kemudian sadar jika hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya. "Ya ampun, _Eomma_! Kaus kakiku kan belum ketemu!"

* * *

 **A Vkook/TaeKook Fanfiction**

 **(Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook of BTS)**

 **.**

 **Marry You ©peachpeach**

 **A Love Letter's Spin Off**

 **Taehyung's reply letter belongs to:** _ **glowrie**_

 **.**

 **All cast belongs to God, themselves, family and management. Story line is mine. No profit taken.**

 **.**

 _Then you who gazed at me with your warm smile._

 _Was so precious._

 _I was not even able to meet your eyes._

[ **DBSK –** **時ヲ止メテ** ] **  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **Awal musim semi, 2016.**

 **"** Pulang pukul berapa hari ini?" Taehyung menggigit ujung pena di tangannya saat ia menerima telepon dari Ibunya, kemudian manik kembarnya beralih menatap jam dinding di kantornya. Sudah pukul lima sore, dan ia ingin mengerang begitu ingat tujuan Ibunya menelepon.

"Taehyung?" Suara Ibunya menarik kembali dirinya yang sempat melamun.

"Sebentar lagi, _Eomma_. Tenang saja, kali ini aku benar-benar akan menepati janji." Helaan napas terdengar oleh Taehyung dari Ibunya di seberang _line_ telepon.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan hmm? _Saranghae_."

"Hmm, _na do saranghae_." Taehyung mengusap wajahnya, kemudian dengan cepat merapikan tumpukan berkas kasus yang akan ia tangani.

"Ibumu merencanakan perjodohan lagi?" Perhatian Taehyung teralihkan saat rekan dekatnya menegurnya. Ah, sepertinya Taehyung baru ingat jika ia berbagi ruangan dengan dua pengacara lainnya. Yang baru saja menegurnya adalah Park Jimin, sedangkan salah satu rekannya lagi—Yook Seungjae— hanya memperhatikan tanpa suara dari mejanya. Sudah rahasia umum jika akhir-akhir ini orang tua Taehyung sedang gencar menjodohkan putra sulungnya dengan beberapa kandidat. Padahal, kedua orang tuanya tahu jika putranya tak lagi lajang dan sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis.

"Apa lagi?" Taehyung mengangkat bahunya dengan acuh dan menimbulkan kekehan pelan meluncur dari Jimin.

"Sepertinya kau memang harus menyerah soal hubunganmu dengan Joohyun, _dude_. Ibumu benar-benar tidak menyukainya untuk menjadi menantu keluarga Kim," Jimin berujar tanpa beban, sepuluh jarinya kembali menari di atas _keyboard_ komputer untuk menyelesaikan sisa pekerjaannya hari ini.

"Memangnya apa yang membuat Joohyun tidak lolos kualifikasi untuk menjadi menantu keluarga Kim?" Kali ini Seungjae bertanya dengan menopangkan dagunya di atas jalinan jemarinya. Jimin menggeleng sebagai jawaban, sementara Taehyung menatapnya dengan raut wajah bosan.

"Nanti ku telepon jika aku tahu apa kualifikasi untuk menjadi seorang menantu keluarga Kim. Barangkali diantara keluarga kalian berminat untuk mendaftar." Dengan gerak ringkas, Taehyung memasukkan sisa berkas di atas mejanya ke dalam map dan menumpuknya menjadi satu bersama berkas lainnya. "Aku pulang dulu."

"Ibuku juga tidak akan setuju jika kekasihku semacam Bae Joohyun," gumam Seungjae ketika pintu telah tertutup setelah Taehyung pergi dan menyisakannya berdua bersama Jimin. Mereka berdua sepakat untuk menambah jam kerja karena keduanya sama-sama memiliki jadwal sidang esok hari.

"Kenapa? Joohyun cantik, mandiri, pintar, dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang."

"Lalu, apa kau berpikir jika wanita yang tak pernah kekurangan materi dan selalu menenteng Hermes di lengannya seperti Joohyun mau membiarkan kukunya robek karena membuat _kimchi_ bersama ibu mertua?" Pertanyaan Seungjae membuat Jimin berdecak dan mengangguk setuju.

"Kau benar. Kadang aku penasaran, kapan Joohyun mau melepas sepatu hak tingginya dan memakai sepatu _flat_ lalu tersenyum dengan ceria. Bukan jenis senyum terlatih seperti yang biasa kita lihat. Ku pikir, tidak semua wanita harus memenuhi standar ratu kecantikan seperti yang Joohyun lakukan."

* * *

 _ **Lucu ketika mengingat bagaimana takdir mempermainkan kita, dan kita terpaksa mengikutinya.**_

 _ **Bahkan ketika aku bertemu denganmu pertama kalinya, aku tak memiliki perasaan padamu.**_

 _ **Aku masih menjalin hubungan selama tiga tahun dengan seorang gadis.**_

* * *

 _'Pacarmu hamil anakmu?'_

Taehyung memejamkan matanya sejenak saat mengingat perkataan calon pilihan orang tuanya saat mereka bicara berdua. Ia baru saja bertemu dengan Jeon Jungkook malam ini, tapi calon pilihan orang tuanya itu dengan mudahnya mengatakan hal yang membuatnya marah saat ia mengatakan jika sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang dan tidak bisa melanjutkan rencana perjodohan yang telah diatur.

Taehyung jadi ragu jika Jungkook benar-benar seorang calon spesialis dokter bedah jantung di Yonsei. Wajah Jungkook boleh terlihat begitu manis dan menggemaskan seperti bayi kelinci, tapi tidak dengan perkataannya. Atas dasar apa ia menuduh Taehyung menghamili kekasihnya? _Hah!_ Bahkan Taehyung diam-diam berharap jika saja ia punya sedikit keberanian untuk membuat Joohyun hamil dan mereka berdua—terpaksa—direstui untuk menikah.

"Memikirkan apa?" Taehyung menoleh, dan mendapati Ibunya mendekat dengan cangkir yang masih mengepulkan uap dan wangi teh hijau yang menenangkan.

"Sudah malam, bukannya kau harus kembali ke Seoul besok pagi?" Cangkir teh diletakkan di depan Taehyung, sedangkan Ibunya mengambil tempat untuk duduk di sampingnya. Hening kemudian menyelimuti atmosfir mereka berdua selama kurang dari enam puluh detik. Hening yang tenang dalam pikiran masing-masing sembari menikmati angin musim semi yang hangat dari _gazebo_ rumah mereka.

" _Eomma_ sendiri belum tidur," ujar Taehyung sebelum menyesap tehnya dan melemparkan sebuah senyum tipis ke arah Ibunya.

"Kau memikirkan tentang acara malam ini?" Senyum di bibir Taehyung belum hilang, tapi manik kembarnya beralih untuk menatap taburan bintang di atas langit Daegu.

"Bohong jika aku berkata tidak memikirkan apapun setiap _Eomma_ menarikku dalam sebuah perjodohan," satu helaan napas terdengar lolos dari belah bibir Taehyung, "—aku hanya bertanya dalam setiap diamku menjelang tidur, kenapa _Eomma_ bisa tidak menyukai Joohyun?"

"Taehyung—"

"Setidaknya beri aku satu alasan kuat untuk berhenti memperjuangkan Joohyun dan membuatnya terlihat baik untuk kalian." Ada jeda sejenak ketika keping kembar dengan warna yang sama itu sama-sama menyelami satu sama lain. Ibu Taehyung kemudian meraih tangan besar putranya untuk digenggam hangat.

"Firasat seorang ibu tidak akan pernah salah, Taehyung- _ah_." Taehyung hendak menyela kalimat Ibunya karena tidak puas dengan alasan yang sama setiap saat ia bertanya, tapi Ibunya lebih dahulu meremas lembut tangannya. "Ada banyak sekali hal kenapa _Eomma_ selalu berakhir menjodohkanmu dengan orang lain setelah kau memperkenalkan Joohyun kepada kami. Tidakkah kau melihat jika Joohyun tidak siap membangun sebuah rumah tangga denganmu?"

"Jika Joohyun tampak tak siap menikah denganku, apa Jungkook dan calon-calon yang selalu _Eomma_ perkenalkan kepadaku siap untuk menikah?" Sebuah senyum kembali hadir dalam garis bibir Nyonya Kim ketika pertanyaan yang sudah ia duga meluncur dari Taehyung.

"Mereka mungkin sama tidak siapnya membangun sebuah rumah tangga, tapi _Eomma_ bisa melihat jika mereka berbeda dari Joohyun. Kau tahu apa yang berbeda?"

Taehyung menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. "Setidaknya mereka mau menuruti perkataan orang tua mereka untuk menikah, menurut untuk datang ke sebuah pertemuan dengan label perjodohan sebagai bukti mereka berbakti kepada kedua orang tua meskipun tidak suka. Sedangkan Joohyun? Tidak. Ia mungkin punya nilai lebih karena kau memperkenalkannya kepada kami beberapa waktu yang lalu, tapi saat _Eomma_ bertanya kapan kami bisa bertemu dengan orang tuanya, Joohyun menolak. Ia bahkan dengan tegas berucap jika ia tidak mempunyai rencana dalam waktu dekat untuk menikah denganmu. Tidakkah kau berpikir jika Joohyun menjalin hubungan denganmu hanya untuk sebuah status? Akan aneh dan menimbulkan pembicaraan jika pengacara cantik sepertinya belum mempunyai pasangan."

" _Eomma_ …wajar jika Joohyun seperti itu, dia wanita mandiri yang berpikiran liberal."

"Taehyung," kini lengan Ibunya merangkul pundak Taehyung dengan segenap kehangatan yang tak akan pernah tergantikan, "—Joohyun boleh saja mandiri, cantik, pintar, dan kau mencintainya…tapi itu semua bukan hal utama dalam membangun sebuah keluarga. Apa lagi yang kalian tunggu? Tidakkah tiga tahun menjalin sebuah hubungan dapat menjadikan sebuah bekal yang cukup untuk menikah? Kau sudah dewasa dan mapan Taehyung, mau sampai kapan seperti ini?"

"Beri aku kesempatan satu kali lagi untuk Joohyun." Taehyung mengecup lembut punggung tangan Ibunya sebelum melanjutkan, "—jika memang hanya aku yang menginginkannya menjadi pendamping hidupku, tapi tidak dengannya, aku setuju untuk pelan-pelan menyukai Jungkook."

"Baik, tapi tolong tegas terhadap pilihanmu. Pasti ada yang tersakiti disini, maka tugasmu sebagai seorang calon pemimpin keluarga adalah menyelesaikannya dengan kepala dingin."

* * *

 _ **Hingga tanpa sadar, aku menghafal setiap kebiasaanmu.**_

 _ **Cara makanmu dengan pipi menggembung lucu, berantakan namun imut sekaligus.**_

* * *

Taehyung akhirnya berdiri di depan Rumah Sakit Yonsei untuk menemui Jungkook dan mantap untuk memulai langkah pertamanya mengenal calon pilihan orang tuanya. Ia tersenyum dengan ramah begitu sampai di depan resepsionis dan membuat beberapa orang disana memekik tertahan.

"Saya bisa menemui Dokter Jeon Jungkook dari Departemen Bedah Jantung?" tanya Taehyung kepada seorang gadis yang bertugas menjadi resepsionis hari ini.

"O-oh…uhm, kami tidak tahu pasti jadwal Dokter Jeon hari ini, tapi kami bisa membantu Anda. Silahkan duduk terlebih dahulu." Taehyung mengangguk ringan, tapi bukannya duduk di sofa _lobby_ , ia memilih tetap berdiri di depan resepsionis yang sedang melakukan panggilan telepon.

Jungkook muncul lima menit kemudian dengan raut wajah yang sama kusutnya dengan jas putih yang dikenakannya. Seharusnya Jungkook terkejut mendapati Taehyung tiba-tiba muncul di tempat kerjanya, tapi ia hanya menatap bosan ke arah Taehyung. Mungkin saja, pemuda Jeon itu kurang tidur karena harus menyelamatkan banyak nyawa di atas meja operasi.

"Hei, ada apa kemari?" Kening Jungkook membuat kerutan dalam, tapi Taehyung hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum menyebalkan.

"Ini akhir pekan, kenapa Jeon- _uisanim_ tidak bersenang-senang sedikit hmm?" Taehyung sengaja menggoda calon dokter spesialis di depannya dengan sebuah senyum miring yang tampak mengejek.

"Jika kau berpikir orang-orang yang membutuhkan bantuanku akan libur saat akhir pekan, kau salah besar Tuan Kim." Satu kekehan terdengar meluncur dari bibir Taehyung. Ia lalu mengamati ekspresi Jungkook yang—sialnya—menggemaskan dan membuatnya ingin menggodanya lagi.

" _Chill_ , Jungkook- _uisanim_. Aku kemari juga setelah menyelesaikan kasus _domestic violent_ untuk sidang hari Senin, jadi kita sama-sama sibuk di akhir minggu. Kenapa tidak kau katakan jam berapa _shift_ -mu selesai dan aku bisa mengajakmu untuk menikmati _buritos_ atau burger yang enak di Hongdae? Aku tahu kau belum makan siang."

Taehyung menunggu Jungkook dengan sabar, ide tiba-tiba untuk mengajak Jungkook makan siang sepertinya bukan hal yang buruk. Ia sudah penat dengan beban kerjanya selama satu minggu, dan Jungkook sepertinya orang yang tepat untuk menghabiskan sisa hari Minggu yang cerah.

"Tunggu sepuluh menit lagi, aku akan bersiap untuk pulang."

"Oke, aku akan menunggu…" Taehyung memamerkan senyum _rectangle_ menawan miliknya, kemudian dengan kurang ajar mengacak helaian kecoklatan milik Jungkook. Perawat di balik meja resepsionis bahkan berbisik ribut, dan dengan cepat gosip mengenai Dokter Jeon yang sudah tidak lajang lagi menyebar seperti api yang membakar daun kering.

"Ini, untukmu…" Taehyung menyodorkan segelas _latte_ dingin yang baru saja ia beli saat Jungkook masih bersiap, sedangkan figur di depannya tampak memandangnya dengan sangsi sebelum akhirnya menerima gelas berembun itu dari Taehyung dan menyesapnya pelan.

"Terima kasih," gumam Jungkook. Taehyung hanya mengangguk kecil, lalu membiarkannya mengekori langkahnya menuju tempat parkir dan bersiap untuk pergi.

Keduanya terdiam, tidak mempunyai topik untuk sekedar dibicarakan dan mengisi waktu luang. Jungkook sibuk dengan latte di tangannya, sesekali memandang padatnya jalanan Seoul saat jam makan siang lewat jendela. Sedangkan Taehyung tampak fokus menyetir. Ia menginjak rem ketika lampu lalu lintas di depannya berubah menjadi merah dan telunjuknya menekan tombol _play_ pada pemutar musik. Mendengarkan siaran radio mungkin akan sedikit mengurangi kecanggungan dengan Jungkook.

Taehyung baru saja akan memindah saluran radionya ke saluran berita Seoul sampai tangannya di tahan oleh Jungkook dengan cepat. "Jangan dipindah! Lagu BTS sedang diputar!" Taehyung terperangah, lagi-lagi Jungkook menarik semua ekspetasinya. Ia pikir seorang dokter akan cenderung kaku dan tidak menyukai musik _hip-hop_. Seorang dokter dalam bayangan Taehyung tentunya lebih memilih jenis musik dengan tempo lebih tenang dan ringan seperti _ballad_ atau _jazz_.

Taehyung baru kembali dari masa _trans_ -nya ketika suara klakson kendaraan di belakangnya menyalak dengan berisik dan membuatnya mengumpat pelan.

"Berapa usiamu, Jeon- _uisanim_?" Taehyung berdeham di akhir kalimat tanyanya untuk mengurangi kecanggungan setelah memperhatikan Jungkook sedikit lebih lama. Sedangkan Jungkook menghabiskan sisa _latte_ dinginnya sampai menimbulkan suara berisik dari sedotan yang terjepit di bibirnya. "Dua puluh tujuh usia Internasional, kau?"

"Aku dua puluh sembilan, mungkin mulai sekarang kau harus terbiasa memanggilku _Hyung_." Jungkook mengangguk paham, dalam hati ia mencatat jika laki-laki di sampingnya berusia lebih tua.

"Ngomong-ngomong, usiamu dua puluh tujuh dan kau menyukai _idol group_ seperti BTS?! Luar biasa. Jangan bilang kau juga mengoleksi pernak-pernik dan album mereka? Atau kau menggilai salah satu dari mereka?" Taehyung terkekeh tapi tetap fokus dengan kemudi di tangannya, sedangkan Jungkook hanya bisa cemberut selera musiknya diejek. Ah, Taehyung menjadi semakin ragu jika Jungkook benar-benar berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun dan seorang dokter.

"Ada yang salah memangnya?" Jungkook berujar dengan nada ketus, Taehyung kemudian menggeleng pelan sembari tersenyum, "—tidak, tidak ada yang salah. Hanya lucu saja mengetahui fakta jika kau menyukai _idol group_. Setelah makan siang kau mau kemana?"

"Bagaimana jika ke toko kamera? Cairan pembersih lensaku habis, dan aku belum sempat membelinya." Satu fakta lagi tentang Jeon Jungkook yang Taehyung dapat hari ini. Pecinta fotografi. Diam-diam dalam hati kecilnya, Taehyung bersyukur mereka berdua memiliki kesamaan hobi.

"Boleh, ikut aku juga untuk membeli kertas dan buku ya?" Ajak Taehyung yang dijawab oleh sebuah anggukan ringan dari Jungkook.

Mereka berdua duduk di samping jendela dengan pesanan masing-masing. Jungkook segera melahap _buritos_ nya setelah selesai mencuci tangannya dengan _hand sanitizer_ yang selalu ia bawa dalam tasnya. Sedangkan Taehyung dengan santai membuka pembungkus _buritos_ nya setelah selesai mencuci tangannya dengan _hand sanitizer_ milik Jungkook.

"Pelan-pelan saja makannya, tidak akan ada yang mengambil _buritos_ mu." Jungkook mengerjap sejenak ketika Taehyung menyodorkan selembar tisu dan menunjuk noda di sudut bibirnya. Taehyung mengulum sebuah senyum sebelum melahap _buritos_ miliknya. Taehyung kembali mengamati Jungkook diam-diam. Ia ingin tertawa saat melihat pipi Jungkook terisi penuh oleh makanan dan sudut bibirnya kembali ternodai oleh saus. Jungkook terlihat seperti _haksaeng_ di mata Taehyung, ketimbang seorang calon dokter spesialis bedah jantung di Yonsei.

"Taehyung? Sedang apa disini?" Atensi Taehyung yang sedang mengamati Jungkook teralihkan ketika namanya dipanggil dan bahu tegapnya disentuh dengan lembut.

"Joohyun?" Jungkook ikut mengangkat kepalanya, dan mendapati seorang wanita muda dalam balutan _dress_ cantik sedang menyapa Taehyung.

"Siapa?" Joohyun bertanya kembali, sekarang ia juga memaku atensinya kepada Jungkook yang masih belepotan saus _mustard_ di sekitar bibirnya. Joohyun mengulum sebuah senyum yang begitu cantik, lalu membuat Jungkook meletakkan begitu saja sisa buritos di atas piringnya. Lewat sudut matanya, Taehyung bisa melihat jika Jungkook sedang membersihkan sisa saus di bibirnya dengan selembar tisu.

"Halo, kau pasti adik sepupu Taehyung dari Daegu? Kenalkan, aku Bae Joohyun…kekasih kakakmu." Jungkook mengerjap sejenak _,_ kemudian dengan cepat berdiri dengan tas yang sudah tersampir di bahu begitu paham dengan situasi yang terjadi. Belum lagi pengunjung lainnya yang berbisik ribut membicarakan mereka bertiga.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Joohyun- _Noona_. Maaf tidak bisa menjabat tanganmu, tanganku sedang kotor. Dan…ah, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Nikmati waktu kalian—"

"Jungkook, kau pergi bersamaku itu artinya kau harus pulang bersamaku." Taehyung dengan cepat mencekal lengan Jungkook, tapi figur yang lebih muda menggeleng pelan sembari tersenyum dan menyingkirkan tangan Taehyung.

"Tidak usah _Hyung_ , aku bisa pulang sendiri. Jangan khawatir soal Ibu…"

"Jungkook—"

"Taehyung, apa masalahnya? Adikmu sudah besar untuk bisa pulang sendiri dengan bus." Punggung Jungkook sudah menghilang di balik pintu ganda restauran, menyisakan Joohyun yang masih berdiri di depannya.

Taehyung menatap Joohyun, kemudian menyerah dan memilih untuk kembali duduk. "Kebetulan kau ada disini, _Bae_ …kita memang perlu bicara." Kening Joohyun mengerut dalam saat mendengar panggilan Taehyung kepadanya. Marganya memang Bae, dan Taehyung juga kerap memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang sama, meskipun dalam konteks berbeda.

"Kau marah karena aku mencegahmu untuk mengantar adikmu?" Garis mata Joohyun menyipit tak suka, gadis itu bahkan melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk memesan semangkuk salad favoritnya untuk makan siang.

"Dia bukan adikku, Joohyun. Namanya Jeon Jungkook, dan ia adalah orang yang _Eomma_ jodohkan denganku." Taehyung mendengar Joohyun mendengus malas, gadis di depannya bahkan mengibaskan tangan cantiknya yang berhias cat kuku berwarna toska.

"Ibumu belum menyerah juga ya? Padahal sudah jelas ada aku, yang punya status sebagai kekasihmu. Kenapa harus beliau menjodohkanmu dengan orang-orang _random_ setiap bulannya?" Joohyun terkekeh pelan, merasa ia perlu menertawakan perkataannya barusan.

"Kalau begitu, menikahlah denganku."

Manik Joohyun melebar mendengar perkataan Taehyung. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak dapat memprediksi kalimat yang baru saja Taehyung ucapkan. "A-apa? Taehyung, kita—"

"Lihat ' _kan_? Kau tidak mau menikah denganku, lalu apa yang salah dengan Ibuku yang mengenalkanku kepada orang lain yang menurutnya pantas untuk putranya?"

Joohyun memejamkan matanya sejenak, ia juga menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Taehyung, kau jelas tahu kenapa aku belum mau menikah. Tidak denganmu, ataupun pria lainnya. Karirku sedang berada di puncak, begitu juga denganmu. Aku tidak mau harus berhenti bekerja lalu terjebak dengan segala pekerjaan rumah tangga setelah menikah. Kita—"

"Bae," Taehyung menggenggam jemari Joohyun yang berada di atas meja. "Seburuk itukah pikiranmu tentang menikah?" Joohyun memandang manik kembar Taehyung, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

"Aku hanya berpikir realistis, Taehyung."

"Tidak, yang kau lakukan adalah sebuah ketakutan, Joohyun. Aku merasa aku sudah mapan dan siap untuk menikah. Membangun keluarga kecil yang bahagia bersama orang yang ku cintai. Kau tahu jika aku mencintaimu, tapi kau bahkan tidak mau untuk mengikat sebuah komitmen dengan sebuah pernikahan. Aku juga bukan tipikal laki-laki yang haus untuk dilayani selama dua puluh empat jam selama satu minggu. Aku tidak akan melarang pendampingku kelak untuk bekerja sesuai _passion_ nya."

Hening menguasai mereka selama beberapa detik, sampai Taehyung kembali membuka suara. "Atau kau belum siap menikah denganku karena kau berpikir aku tidak sanggup menafkahi keluargaku kelak? Apa aku jauh di bawah standar pria yang berhak meminangmu?" Joohyun tersentak, ia menatap Taehyung dengan sebuah ekspresi rumit di wajahnya. Lidahnya juga terasa kelu hanya untuk menyanggah pendapat Taehyung.

"Pikirkan baik-baik semuanya, Bae Joohyun. Jika kau mencintaiku, dan hubungan ini bukan sekedar sebuah status pelengkap untuk kesempurnaanmu di mata orang lain, maka berjuanglah bersamaku. Aku selalu menunggumu di titik yang sama, jangan membuatku lelah lalu berhenti berjuang untuk kita." Taehyung melepas genggaman tangannya dengan Joohyun, kemudian beranjak bangkit dari kursinya setelah melirik jam tangannya.

"Jam makan siang sudah berakhir, tapi pastikan sesuatu masuk ke dalam perutmu. Aku pergi dulu." Ia menepuk sejenak pundak Joohyun sebelum benar-benar melangkahkan tungkainya untuk meninggalkan tempatnya. Membiarkan Joohyun larut dalam pikirannya sendiri setelah punggung Taehyung benar-benar menghilang di balik padatnya pengunjung restauran siang ini.

* * *

 _ **-To be continue-**_

* * *

 _ **a/n :**_ halo, aku bawa _side story_ Love Letter loh. Hehe XD

Buat yang masih penasaran sama hubungan Dokter Jeon x Pengacara Kim, _here you go_!

 _Special for ma dearest_ , **kukiiie.**

Maaf jauh dari ekspetasi karena saya masih dalam fase pemulihan dari _writer block_ TT

Ini _twoshoot_ , sama porsinya seperti Love Letter.

Fix You akan _update_ minggu depan jika ada yang menunggu ^^

 _ **Review?**_


	2. Marry You

**Pertengahan musim panas, 2016**

Jimin menatap jengah kepada Taehyung yang sedari tadi tampak frustasi mengacak helaian _raven_ nya. Hari ini rasanya panas sekali, pendingin udara seakan tak berfungsi di ruangan mereka. Belum lagi meja kerja Taehyung yang seperti kapal pecah. Dokumen sidang berserakan, ditambah lagi muka kusut Taehyung yang tampak berusaha keras untuk fokus pada pekerjaannya. Selama lima tahun bekerja dengan Taehyung, baru kali ini Jimin melihat Taehyung seberantakan hari ini.

" _Ya_ , hentikan…" Jimin menutup map dokumen yang sedang ditekuni oleh Taehyung karena sudah tak tahan melihat rekannya seperti _zombie_. "Hentikan, sebelum kau salah memberikan pembelaan kepada klienmu dan berakhir kacau."

Taehyung meletakkan penanya di atas meja kerjanya dan menimbulkan bunyi _'tak'_ keras yang mengalihkan atensi Seungjae dari layar komputer.

"Hidupku kacau sekali rasanya!" Taehyung mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi, dan Jimin dengan santainya duduk di atas meja kerja Taehyung.

"Itu karena kau sama sekali belum mengambil keputusan kan? Ck, tak ku sangka…kau hanya kompeten dalam memutuskan sebuah kasus, tapi soal kehidupan pribadi kau nol besar."

Taehyung melirik Jimin yang mendengus dengan tatapan tanpa minat. Ia sedang pusing bukan main. Segala hal tentang pekerjaan, Joohyun, Jungkook, juga ibunya seakan berputar tanpa henti dalam kepalanya dan berakhir seperti untaian benang kusut.

"Pergi minta cuti sana! _Chuseok_ kemarin jatah cutimu belum diambil kan?" Kali ini Seungjae sudah berdiri di samping Taehyung semberi menepuk pundaknya.

"Lalu, kalau aku mengambil cuti, apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Hening sejenak, ketiganya saling menatap dalam diam, sampai Jimin menggulung sebuah buletin bekas di atas meja Taehyung dan memukul kepala rekannya itu keras-keras.

"Selesaikan masalahmu dengan Joohyun dan Jungkook sana!"

* * *

 **A Vkook/TaeKook Fanfiction**

 **(Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook of BTS)**

 **.**

 **Marry You ©peachpeach**

 **A Love Letter's Spin Off**

 **Taehyung's reply letter belongs to:** _ **glowrie**_

 **.**

 **All cast belongs to God, themselves, family and management. Story line is mine. No profit taken.**

 **.**

 _Then you who gazed at me with your warm smile._

 _Was so precious._

 _I was not even able to meet your eyes._

[ **DBSK –** **時ヲ止メテ** ]

* * *

Taehyung mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya di atas meja restauran yang dilapisi taplak berwarna putih polos. Malam ini ia sudah membuat reservasi untuk sebuah makan malam eksklusif yang harganya tidak main-main dan mengurangi angka dalam rekeningnya. Jadi, ia berharap hasilnya akan sama baiknya dengan rangkaian bunga di atas meja yang ia tempati.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Bibir Taehyung mengulum sebuah senyum ketika Joohyun menarik kursi di depannya. Joohyun baru pulang bekerja sepertinya. Gadis itu tidak mengenakan _dress_ cantik seperti saat ia bertemu Taehyung untuk sebuah makan malam. Hanya kemeja formal berwarna pastel dan dilapisi kardigan yang terlihat begitu elegan membalut tubuh proporsionalnya.

"Tidak apa, bagaimana harimu?" Joohyun mengulum senyum canggung ketika Taehyung menggenggam jemarinya. Sebenarnya, ia tahu maksud Taehyung mengundangnya makan malam dadakan seperti sekarang. Tapi ia tidak ingin merusak suasananya.

"Hari yang berat, kau juga begitu kan?" Satu anggukan beserta senyum menawan dari Taehyung didapatkan Joohyun sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Mereka hanya berbicara tentang pekerjaan dan hal random sampai menu pembuka datang.

"Makanlah, kau butuh banyak energi setelah bekerja." Taehyung meraih sendoknya, sebelum menyuapkan lamat-lamat sesendok sup labu di depannya. Ia melihat jika Joohyun melakukan hal yang sama, tanpa protes tentang kalori seperti biasanya.

"Taehyung," Joohyun memanggil Taehyung ketika ia selesai dengan hidangan utama malam ini. Ia meletakkan garpunya di sebelah piring, kemudian menyelipkan helaian _bruenette_ -nya ke belakang telinga, dan menatap netra kembar Taehyung yang menunggunya untuk bicara.

"Hmm?"

"Ini bahkan bukan malam Sabtu, kenapa tiba-tiba mengajakku makan malam?" Taehyung mengulum senyum, kemudian menumpukan dagunya di atas jalinan jemarinya. Ia sudah menduga jika Joohyun akan bertanya seperti itu.

"Setelah ini _parfait_ nya datang, tidak mau menunggu?" Helaan napas terdengar dari celah bibir Joohyun, gadis cantik itu kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tahu jika di dalam kepalaku berputar segala macam bentuk kemungkinan spekulasi tak berdasar?"

"Aku tahu," Taehyung menyahut dengan santai, parfait mereka juga kebetulan datang dan diikuti pandangan kesal Joohyun terhadap kudapan manis di depannya. "Kau terbiasa membuat analisis lebih dahulu terhadap suatu keadaan." Sebuah stroberi dengan krim berakhir masuk ke dalam mulut Taehyung. Ia mengunyah pelan dan masih betah mengamati perubahan emosi di wajah Joohyun.

"Ini soal pernikahan, lagi." Joohyun menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan skeptis, sementara Taehyung balas menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum di bibirnya.

"Ya, kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Aku perlu jawaban dari pertanyaanku beberapa minggu yang lalu."

"Apa Ibumu menetapkan sebuah _deadline_ seperti sebuah pekerjaan? Demi Tuhan, Taehyung—" Joohyun kemudian merasakan pelipisnya berdenyut nyeri. Sehari ini ia sudah cukup lelah dengan beban pekerjaannya, dan sekarang? Taehyung bahkan belum menyerah soal permintaannya tentang pernikahan, "—jawabanku tetap sama. Aku tidak punya rencana untuk menikah dalam waktu dekat. Tidak denganmu, ataupun pria lain."

"Kau mencintaiku?" Kali ini Taehyung bertanya dengan nada retoris yang terselip dalam suaranya. Kening Joohyung berkerut sebelum menjawab, "Tentu saja, kau pikir selama tiga tahun ini apa yang kita lakukan jika aku tidak mencintaimu? Tapi itu bukan berarti aku bersedia untuk menikah denganmu dalam waktu dekat, Taehyung. Ku mohon, mengertilah." Suara Joohyun terdengar putus asa.

"Kalau begitu maaf, kita tidak bisa melanjutkan ini Joohyun- _ah_." Tangan Taehyung kemudian menggenggam lembut tangan Joohyun yang berada di atas meja, "Karena aku tidak bisa berjuang sendiri untuk hubungan kita. Apa artinya jika hanya aku yang menginginkan sebuah ikatan pernikahan?"

"Taehyung, kita tidak harus berakhir sekarang. Seberat itukah kau menungguku siap?"

"Kau memintaku untuk mengerti keadaanmu bukan? Aku juga mimintamu untuk melakukan hal yang sama Joohyun. Mengertilah… Kali ini saja, aku ingin membahagiakan kedua orang tuaku. Aku tidak bisa menunggumu terus-menerus, sementara aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan."

"Taehyung—"

"Tolong hargai keputusanku seperti aku menghargai keputusanmu, Joohyun."

* * *

Nyonya Jeon tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak terkejut ketika mendapati Taehyung berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya sepagi ini dengan sebuah senyum dan sebuket bunga lili putih yang cantik dalam dekapannya.

"Taehyung? Jungkook sedang berada di Yonsei—" Kerutan di kening Nyonya Jeon semakin bertambah ketika Taehyung memeluknya sekilas dan mencium punggung tangannya dengan hormat.

"Saya tahu Nyonya. Kedatangan saya kemari untuk bertemu dengan Anda." Nyonya Jeon kemudian mempersilahkan Taehyung untuk masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu meskipun ada banyak sekali pertanyaan dalam kepalanya.

"Panggil _Eomonim_ saja, Taehyung- _ah_ …tidak perlu sekaku itu." Bunga pemberian Taehyung kemudian diletakkan di atas meja ruang tamu dan Nyonya Jeon duduk di samping Taehyung. "Ada apa ingin bertemu denganku? Sesuatu terjadi padamu dan Jungkook?"

Taehyung mengulum senyum ketika genggaman tangan Nyonya Jeon yang hangat dan familiar itu membuatnya rileks. Ia menatap sorot lembut figur wanita yang menjadi ibu Jungkook.

"Saya ingin minta maaf soal kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu, _Eomonim_."

"Minta maaf? Kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya, beberapa minggu yang lalu ketika kami makan siang berdua, Jungkook bertemu dengan seorang gadis. Dan gadis yang ditemu Jungkook hari itu adalah kekasih saya selama tiga tahun."

Gumam _'ah'_ halus terdengar dari bibir Nyonya Jeon, tapi sorot lembutnya sama sekali belum hilang meskipun Taehyung baru saja mengatakan suatu hal yang mungkin menyakiti hatinya sebagai seorang ibu.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Apakah kau mau membatalkan perjodohannya?" Taehyung kemudian menggeleng pelan, kemudian balas menggenggam jemari Nyonya Jeon.

"Tidak, _Eomonim_ …saya sudah mengembil keputusan. Lagipula, saya sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan kekasih saya. _Eomma_ bilang, jika seseorang akan terluka dengan keputusan yang saya ambil, tapi saya harus bisa mengambil sikap. Mungkin butuh waktu untuk mendekatkan diri dengan Jungkook, tapi saya akan mencoba."

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, apa tidak terlalu cepat untukmu? Kau bahkan baru saja putus dengan kekasihmu. Jangan memaksakan dirimu demi keinginan kami, Taehyung- _ah_." Nyonya Jeon menepuk pundak tegap Taehyung, menatap pemuda yang sudah seperti anaknya sendiri itu dengan lembut. "Tidak apa-apa jika kau menolak perjodohan ini. Kau dan Jungkook pantas bahagia dengan pilihanmu jika permintaan kami terasa memberatkan. Kami, para orang tua, hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kalian. Jika perjodohan ini menekan kalian, katakan saja pada kami."

"Tidak, _Eomonim_ … Saya benar-benar mantap dengan keputusan ini. Dan kedatangan saya hari ini juga sekaligus meminta izin."

"Izin apa?"

"Bolehkah saya mengajak Jungkook pergi liburan jika ada waktu luang? Saya rasa, saya perlu meluruskan kesalahpahaman diantara kami saat itu. Kebetulan, minggu ini saya mengambil cuti untuk rehat sejenak. Saya rasa Jungkook juga perlu _refreshing_ sejenak."

"Liburan? Kemana?" Taehyung menggaruk sisi lehernya yang mendadak terasa gatal.

"U-uh, itu juga belum tahu. Apakah ada tempat spesifik yang ingin Jungkook kunjungi?" Nyonya Jeon terkekeh pelan, sikap canggung Taehyung menurutnya lucu sekali. Pemuda di depannya tidak seperti pemuda yang sudah mapan secara finansial, melainkan tak lebih dari seorang pemuda yang baru saja meminta izin untuk kencan pertamanya.

"Dua minggu ini Jungkook sebenarnya bebas tugas jadwal asistensi untuk persiapan sidang program spesialisasinya, tapi anak itu bersikeras untuk tinggal di Yonsei dengan alasan belajar."

Taehyung mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti. "Jungkook melewati masa kecilnya di Busan, dan sudah lama sekali ia tidak pergi ke pantai. Jungkook menyukai pantai dan pemandangannya. Ayo, _Eomonim_ kemaskan beberapa pakaian dan kameranya."

* * *

 _ **Kesenanganmu pada kamera, yang sering mengambil potretku tanpa izin.**_

 _ **Hingga cintamu yang entah sejak kapan baru ku sadari.**_

* * *

"Muui- _do_? Serius?" Kening Taehyung berkerut mendengar pekikan Jungkook ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di atas kapal ferry dan ia memberikan tiketnya kepada Jungkook. Atas saran Nyonya Jeon, Taehyung memilih melakukan perjalanan singkat ke Muui- _do_. Mulanya, ia mengira Jungkook akan senang ia ajak liburan, tapi nyatanya jauh dari ekspetasinya. Jungkook terlihat kesal. Sepanjang jalan menuju pelabuhan ia hanya diam, bahkan tak bereaksi ketika Taehyung dengan sengaja memutar lagu-lagu BTS yang telah memenuhi _playlist_ -nya.

"Ya, Ibumu bilang kau suka pantai dan rindu kampung halamanmu di Busan. Karena Busan terlalu jauh, dan aku paham kau juga sudah lelah…tidak ada salahnya kan pergi ke Muui- _do_? Lagipula aku sudah minta cuti ke kantor, hargai sedikit usahaku Dokter Jeon." Taehyung menyugar surai kelamnya yang tertiup angin, sementara Jungkook masih merajuk dengan kamera di tangannya.

"Aku tidak minta kau untuk cuti—"

"Ssh, hanya… _please_ , ikut saja denganku oke?" Jungkook menghela napas pelan, kemudian mengangguk dan pasrah saat lengannya di tarik untuk menuju dek kapal.

Taehyung paham ketika Jungkook sengaja mengambil tempat yang agak jauh darinya. Lagipula, siapa yang tidak kesal ketika statusmu digantung begitu saja tanpa ada kepastian? Ia kemudian menghela napas pelan, mencoba untuk tak peduli. Meskipun sesekali ia melirik Jungkook yang sibuk mengambil beberapa potret, ia tetap pada kegiatannya memberi makan burung-burung camar dengan _shrimp chips_ yang ia bawa.

 **CKREK—**

Kepala Taehyung otomatis menoleh ketika mendengar suara _shutter_ berulang yang terasa diarahkan kepadanya. Ia diam-diam ikut tersenyum ketika Jungkook juga tersenyum sembari mengamati hasil gambar yang berhasil tertangkap lewat lensa kameranya. Taehyung masih memperhatikan dalam diam bagaimana ekspresi Jungkook yang tiba-tiba saja menimbulkan debar asing di dadanya. Debaran yang dulu pernah ia rasakan ketika jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kali.

"Kenapa harus diam-diam mengambil potretku jika aku bahkan tidak keberatan berpose untukmu?" Taehyung mendekati Jungkook, dan ia bisa menangkap jika figur yang lebih muda darinya itu gugup sembari menurunkan kameranya. Ia juga terkejut ketika mendapati Taehyung sudah berdiri di depannya dengan senyum menggoda.

"U-uh, aku tidak memotret dirimu kok!" Taehyung terkekeh pelan, ia selalu suka ketika menangkap rona merah muda samar yang terlihat di pipi Jungkook. Ia mengambil kamera dari tangan Jungkook, membalik layarnya supaya mereka dapat melihat ekspresi wajah mereka, dan mulai mengatur _timer_.

" _Say kimchi_ —" _Shutter_ ditekan, dan satu potret mereka berdua dengan latar luasnya lautan berhasil diabadikan dalam memori kamera Jungkook bersama beberapa potret Taehyung.

* * *

 _ **Kau mungkin tak sempurna,**_

 _ **namun bersama kita akan melewatinya.**_

* * *

Mereka sampai di pantai Hanagae saat matahari mulai beranjak ke peraduannya, meninggalkan segaris jingga yang menawan pada horizon dan tak luput dari tangkapan lensa kamera Jungkook. Taehyung hanya bisa mengulum senyum dan memperhatikan punggung Jungkook yang masih antusias menangkap cahaya jingga yang ditinggalkan oleh mentari. Sesekali Jungkook akan memekik pelan ketika ombak kecil mengejarnya dan butiran pasir menggelitik nakal di sela-sela jari kakinya.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya sejenak. Menikmati bagaimana angin laut yang membawa garam bersamanya membelai lembut tubuhnya yang lelah. Sisa bias jingga sang surya yang akan kembali ke peraduannya juga menghangatkan sanubari Taehyung.

Ia membuka matanya, bibirnya kemudian otomatis tertarik membentuk sebuah kurva. Senja dan Jeon Jungkook ternyata begitu menarik dan sayang untuk di lewatkan. Taehyung kemudian bergegas mengambil ponselnya, kemudian menangkap bayangan Jungkook yang kini menikmati garis horizon itu sendirian dengan caranya sendiri.

Senyum di bibir Taehyung belum jua hilang ketika melihat hasil potretnya. Jungkook tidak terlihat seperti calon dokter spesialis di matanya. Jungkook tak lebih dari seseorang yang harus Taehyung jaga dengan segenap hati.

"Jungkook—" Taehyung mendekat, membawa serta tas jinjing besar yang berisi pakaian mereka. Ia duduk di samping Jungkook yang masih sibuk mengejar kepiting kecil di atas pasir untuk di potret.

"Mau makan apa?"

"Hum? Apa saja boleh…" Atensi Jungkook akhirnya terpaku pada Taehyung, ia tersenyum simpul, kemudian ikut duduk di samping Taehyung.

"Mie _seafood_?" Tanya Taehyung lagi, dan Jungkook tampak berpikir dengan pilihan Taehyung.

"Ada tambahan _octopus_ dan udangnya, kan _Hyung_?" Taehyung otomatis menderaikan sebuah tawa, ia selalu suka Jungkook yang antusias jika ditanya soal makanan. Jungkook bukanlah _picky eater_ , dan Taehyung senang mengetahui fakta tersebut. Tangan besar Taehyung tidak tahan untuk tidak mengacak surai Jungkook yang begitu halus.

"Tentu saja ada. Kau mau tambah dengan kerang atau kepiting pun bisa, Jungkook- _ah_ …"

Keduanya kemudian terdiam, membiarkan ujung celana mereka basah terkena ombak yang mengajak mereka bermain. Mereka juga menikmati hembusan angin laut yang sedikit lengket namun menimbulkan sensasi menyenangkan ketika membuat surai mereka berdua berantakan.

"Jungkook, mengenai Joohyun dan perjodohan kita—uhm, aku sudah mengambil keputusan." Taehyung mengamati ekspresi wajah Jungkook dari samping. Ia terlihat terkejut selama beberapa saat, namun dengan cepat menutupinya dengan ekspresi lain di wajahnya.

"Aku putus dengan Joohyun, dan memilihmu." Taehyung berbisik selirih angin yang bertiup.

"A-apa?"

Taehyung tersenyum, mengusak helaian rambut Jungkook lagi sebelum fokusnya beralih pada garis horizon yang terbentang di depannya. "Kemarin aku menemui Joohyun, mengatakan jika hubungan kami tidak bisa dilanjutkan. Joohyun gadis mandiri yang kuat, aku tahu ia pasti akan dengan mudah menemukan penggantiku."

"K-kenapa? Bukannya _Hyung_ mencintai Joohyun- _Noona_?"

"Kami sudah melalui banyak hal bersama. Joohyun yang ada di sampingku ketika aku meniti karir sebagai pengacara, Joohyun juga yang ada di sampingku ketika aku menghadapi masalah besar dengan klienku. Tapi Ibu tidak pernah menyukai Joohyun dan Joohyun selalu menghindar saat aku mengajaknya bicara soal pernikahan." Jungkook diam saja, menunggu kelanjutannya dengan tenang. Meskipun Taehyung tahu, Jungkook pasti cemas dengan segala pikiran dalam kepalanya.

"Aku sudah memperkenalkan Joohyun kepada kedua orang tuaku, tapi kedua orang tuaku menjodohkanku dengan banyak orang. Yang terakhir adalah kau. Awalnya, aku ingin berjuang untuk hubunganku dengan Joohyun, tapi saat aku bertemu denganmu malam itu— _mindset_ tentang perjodohan dalam kepalaku berubah begitu saja."

"Berubah bagaimana?"

"Kau mengatakan jika perjodohan ini adalah bentuk balas budi seorang anak kepada orang tua mereka. Sebelumnya aku selalu berteriak kepada Ibu dan Ayah ketika mereka berdua merencanakan perjodohan lainnya karena tidak suka kepada Joohyun. Aku selalu mengabaikan Ibu yang diam-diam menangis saat aku pergi meninggalkan meja makan, atau Ayah yang menghela napas berat. Kau bilang, pilihan orang tua kita tidak mungkin buruk _kan_? Jadi dengan bekal itu aku mencoba untuk meyakinkan diriku jika kau adalah pilihan yang terbaik…"

"Joohyun- _Noona_ cantik, pintar, dan mandiri, pasti bisa mengurus _hyung_ sebagai suami ketimbang aku nanti. Kenapa harus _imonim_ tidak menyukainya?" Taehyung tertawa lagi, namun fokusnya kini tak terpaku pada garis horizon di depannya. Ia menyelami iris Jungkook yang juga sedang memandangnya.

"Insting seorang ibu. Dulu, aku menentang kedua orang tuaku untuk menjadi seorang pengacara. Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti mereka. Aku hanya ingin mereka bahagia, lalu berhenti khawatir karena anak sulungnya belum kunjung menikah. Sudah cukup aku melawan kedua orang tuaku. Lagipula, kita tidak akan pernah bahagia jika menikah tanpa restu."

Jungkook terdiam, ia menunduk sembari memainkan penutup lensa kameranya. Sedangkan Taehyung masih lekat memandangi wajah yang entah sejak kapan membuatnya selalu merasa senang dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Benarkah cinta secepat itu datang?

"Hei—" Taehyung memberanikan diri meraih sisi wajah Jungkook dan mengulum sebuah senyum. Ia mendekatkan dirinya dan menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Jungkook.

Taehyung kemudian menarik pinggang Jungkook semakin mendekat dan mengulum lembut bibirnya, ia mengulum senyum diam-diam ketika merasakan Jungkook membalasnya dengan positif. Jungkook mencengkram erat bagian depan kemeja Taehyung dan memejamkan mata.

Keduanya seakan meleleh dalam lembutnya pagutan yang membuat kupu-kupu berterbangan, menggelitiki mereka dengan ledakan menyenangkan di dada dan sesuatu yang membuat mereka merasa jika mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama.

Ini memang bukan ciuman pertama Taehyung, tapi sensasi menyenangkan yang ia rasakan seakan membuatnya terlena. Ciuman kali ini seperti cokelat hangat yang lumer menyenangkan, terasa manis, dan membuat tubuhnya terasa hangat oleh perasaan yang tak bisa ia deskripsikan. _It's too beautiful too handle_. Jungkook memang bukan seorang _good kisser_ , ia hanya pemula yang pasrah saat Taehyung membimbingnya.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau memang penting bagiku dan pantas untuk ku perjuangkan—" Taehyung berbisik ketika tautan mereka terlepas, menyisakan napas keduanya yang terengah dengan dahi saling menempel dan senyum di atas bibir masing-masing, "—ku pikir aku sudah jatuh dalam pesonamu, Dokter Jeon. Anda tentu bisa menjelaskan debaran ini kan?" Jungkook tertawa, memukul pelan bahu Taehyung sebelum kembali menarik tengkuk Taehyung dan berbisik tepat di atas bibir prianya, "—berhenti memanggilku Dokter Jeon, Tuan Kim Taehyung." Lalu setelahnya Taehyung kembali mengklaim plum Jungkook yang menjadi candunya sekarang.

* * *

 **Awal musim semi, 2017**

Taehyung berulang kali menghela napas, tangannya dingin, dan kakinya tidak bisa diam mengetuk lantai. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya, tamu undangan sudah mulai memenuhi tempat yang disediakan di dalam gereja, sedangkan Jungkook belum datang. Ia menghela napas sekali lagi, kemudian bibirnya mengulum sebuah senyum ketika kenangannya bersama Jungkook mulai berputar dalam memorinya.

Rasanya baru kemarin ia menghadiri acara _baby shower_ konyol untuk menutupi label acara perjodohan bersama Jungkook. Ia juga masih ingat bagaimana hubungannya dengan Joohyun berakhir dan ia yang mencium Jungkook saat senja datang di pantai Hanagae. Menenangkan Jungkook yang menangis karena Joohyun, lamaran di bawah gerimis di depan teras rumah Jungkook, surat cinta Jungkook yang semalam ia temukan. Ah, Taehyung dengan jelas ingat semuanya. Ia bahkan sudah mempersiapkan surat balasan untuk Jungkook di saku _tuxedo_ nya.

Ia menatap cermin di depannya sekali lagi, mengamati pantulan dirinya yang nyatanya baik-baik saja hari ini. Taehyung menarik napas sekali lagi, kemudian pintu ruang gantinya terbuka dan membawa figur Jimin serta Sungjae untuk masuk. Mereka berdua kebagian tugas menjadi pendamping pengantin, _ngomong-ngomong_.

"Gugup, Kim?" Jimin menyikut pelan lengan Taehyung sembari terkekeh dan mereka bertiga sekarang sama-sama berdiri mengamati pantulan mereka di cermin.

"Kau juga pasti akan segugup ini jika nanti menikah dengan Dokter Min." balas Taehyung.

"Tak ku sangka, pasangan kalian bekerja di tempat yang sama dan hanya berbeda departemen." Sungjae terkekeh pelan, diikuti kedua teman dekatnya. "Nanti kami carikan dokter juga untukmu, Jae."

" _Guys_ , pemberkatannya sebentar lagi!" Paman Taehyung kemudian muncul di ambang pintu, dan mereka bertiga mengirim sinyal dalam isyarat, kemudian tersenyum.

"Bersiap-siaplah menjadi orang yang paling bahagia hari ini Kim Taehyung!"

Saat _wedding march_ yang dimainkan oleh Seokjin—sepupu Taehyung—mulai memenuhi tempat pemberkatan, Taehyung menghitung dalam hati berapa lama Jungkook akan tiba di depannya dan menggenggam erat tangannya untuk bersiap mengucapkan janji sehidup semati di hadapan Tuhan.

"Taehyung," Tepat pada hitungan ke enam puluh tiga, suara ayah Jungkook menariknya kembali ke realita. Taehyung tersenyum ketika tangannya menggenggam tangan Jungkook yang terasa begitu hangat dan terasa pas dalam genggamannya.

"Kuserahkan _adeul_ -ku untuk kau bahagiakan, Taehyung- _ah_." Taehyung mengangguk penuh hormat kepada ayah Jungkook, kemudian melempar senyum ke arah figur yang beberapa menit lagi akan resmi menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

"Siap?"

"Kapanpun, _Hyung_ …"

* * *

 _ **Jeon Jungkook,**_ **my future soon-to-be** _ **.**_

 _ **Lucu ketika mengingat bagaimana takdir mempermainkan kita, dan kita dengan terpaksa mengikutinya.**_

 _ **Bahkan ketika aku bertemu denganmu pertama kalinya, aku tak memiliki perasaan padamu.**_

 _ **Aku masih menjalin hubungan selama tiga tahun dengan seorang gadis.**_

 _ **Namun, karena rasa baktiku pada orang tuaku, membuatku mengambil keputusan besar,**_

 _ **yang aku tahu akan berpengaruh terhadap seluruh masa depanku.**_

 _ **Menikahimu.**_

 _ **Lucu, ketika kita tak pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya, tiba-tiba disatukan di pelaminan.**_

 _ **Namun, benar kata pepatah, tak kenal maka tak sayang.**_

 _ **Perlahan namun pasti, aku mulai mengenalmu.**_

 _ **Sosokmu yang ceria, yang selalu tersenyum meski terluka, yang bersabar menahan setiap kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir laknatku.**_

 _ **Hingga tanpa sadar, aku menghafal setiap kebiasaanmu,**_

 _ **cara makanmu dengan pipi menggembung lucu, berantakan namun imut sekaligus.**_

 _ **Netramu yang berbinar senang ketika melihatku seolah aku adalah orang yang penting untuk kau tunggu.**_

 _ **Kesenanganmu pada kamera, yang sering mengambil potretku tanpa izin,**_

 _ **Hingga cintamu yang entah sejak kapan baru kusadari.**_

 _ **Kau mungkin tak sempurna, namun aku pun tak lebih dari manusia hina.**_

 _ **Kau mungkin tak sempurna, namun bersma kita akan melewatinya.**_

 _ **Jadi, jangan pernah ragu untuk menggenggam tanganku.**_

 _ **Karena aku takkan pernah pergi dari sisimu.**_

— **An answer from Kim Taehyung to Jeon Jungkook** _ **—**_

* * *

— **EPILOG—**

"Jungkook—" Pipi Jungkook otomatis bersemu ketika Taehyung memeluk dirinya yang sedang mengeringkan rambut dari belakang. Resepsi telah selesai, dan kini hanya mereka berdua di dalam kamar _honeymoon suite_ pesanan ibunya.

"Hmm?" Jungkook berdengung pelan, kemudian Taehyung mengulurkan sesuatu ke arahnya. Kening Jungkook mengerut begitu menerima sebuah amplop sederhana dari Taehyung.

"Apa ini? Uang?" Taehyung terkekeh gemas, kemudian mengecup sisi leher Jungkook yang lembab setelah mandi dan nyaris membuatnya gila karena aromanya.

"Bukan, surat balasan untukmu." Hening sejenak. Jungkook kemudian mengerjap pelan dan mendapati senyum jenaka di bibir Taehyung lewat pantulan cermin di meja rias.

"Ah! Jadi _Hyung_ yang mengambil suratku malam sebelum pemberkatan?" Jungkook merasakan Taehyung mengangguk di ceruk lehernya. Ia mengecup sekali lagi sisi leher Jungkook dan berkata, "Bukanya besok pagi saja, malam ini ada hal yang lebih penting dari pada membaca surat balasan dariku."

* * *

* **FIN** *

 _ **a/n**_ : _Selesai ya teman-teman ^^_

 _Terima kasih untuk_ support _yang kalian berikan di_ _ **Love Letter**_ _maupun_ _ **Marry You**_ _._

 _Dan, ah!_

 _Sebenarnya ini sedikit mengganggu,_

well _, bisakah lain kali kalian memperhatikan_ _ **a/n**_ _di akhir cerita sebelum menagih kapan bisa_ update _? ^^_

 _Apalagi bagi yang setiap aku_ update _cuma_ follow/fav _tanpa ada_ feedback _._

 _Atau meninggalkan review dengan sekedarnya._

 _Lalu tiba-tiba kalian menagih?_

So sorry to say, dear…but it's shameless _._

 _Dan jujur aku merasa terganggu dengan hal-hal seperti itu._

 _Memang kelihatannya remeh, dan tidak penting bagi sebagian dari kalian._

 _Aku orangnya pasti_ on time _kok tiap janji update, karena aku tahu nunggu itu ngga enak._

 _Maaf kebanyakan cuap-cuap ga jelasnya u.u_

 _A bunch of love for_ :

 **bxjkv** │Vin97│ **Guest [lionbun]** │Guest [1] │ **Re. rest07** │Kyunie│ **glowrie** │lalice26│ **SwaggxrBang** │Nochu13│ **audriepramesthi** │NaluTachi1│ **imaydiianna** │dianaindriani│ **kimraa** │RainKim│ **jjuni** │kenyosekar│ **christaller** │Buzlague│ **HunhanArisa** : _tolong cek PM ya dear ^^_ │HelloItsAYP│ **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** │Guest [94] │ **Aphroditesweetie**

 _34 favorites/44 followers_


End file.
